Digidestinadas
by Erank Odric
Summary: Astrid es una chica que su mundo se limita a su pequeño apartamento, internet y el puesto de perros calientes de la esquinas. Un dia un pequeño animal se le cruza en su camino y Ella decide adoptarlo sin saber que es un ser digital que cambiará su vida radicalmente. Ahora debe convivir con una Digimon que tiene más el aspecto de una cosplayer que una máquina de matar.


**Capitulo 1: Black Cat**

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando el calor de la habitación en la que me encontraba me había despertado. Era verano, y aun en un estado soñoliento decido apagar el aire acondicionado. Mirando hacia el infinito, me doy por vencida y decido que de plano no recordaba la hora en la que me había quedado dormida, pero sabía que era dentro de ese umbral en el que no sabes ya cuanto falta para amanecer. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi pijama viejo estaba todo sudado y arrugado y en un estado tan deplorable como toda mi habitación. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y bostece hasta donde mi quijada podía abrirse y con pasos torpes me levante y me dirigí al baño. Vivo en un apartamento tipo estudio, bastante pequeño que mi mejor amigo solía llamarlo tipo repaso (si, un pésimo chiste aunque cuando lo escuche por primera vez no pude evitar sonreír) me acerque al lavado y me mire en el espejo, mi cabello era un meollo de enredo y mi cara carecía de emotividad alguna… (Supongo que no muchos despiertan con la felicidad a tope) cada mañana (digo, tarde) observaba lo mismo, mi cuerpo era menudo, a duras pena llegaba al metro 50 y mi esperanza de pasar de copa b eran tan escasa como mi interés de tener un horario de sueño normal. Pero aun así les echaba un vistazo a mis chicas diariamente para no perder la costumbre. Todos los días era lo mismo, el mismo desayuno (ella preparaba un sándwich en la cocina), todos los días la misma programación…

 _Y hoy le traemos el último invento de los científicos en el arte de la limpieza._ _ **¡El Desmanchamugreizador! (**_ se escuchaba el click del control cambiado de canal)

Y todos los días la misma rutina… (Se sentaba en su pc para empezar su trabajo… pero no sin antes revisar sus redes sociales)

 **(Lord Adan se ha conectado)**

-¡ _hola Astrid! ¿Despertándote temprano como la campeona que eres?_

 _-_ trato de ser lo más productiva posible.

\- _hoy me di cuenta que mi muro hay mucha pornografía :T_

-recuérdame llamar a la policía y denunciarte por tráfico de material pervertido.

\- :V

-Adan, voy a trabajar, estoy un poco retrasada.

 _\- deja de invertir tus horas laborales en fan fictions yuris…_

\- primero te sacrifico a los dioses del ocio antes de hacer eso.

 **(Lord Adan a enviado una imagen)**

 **-¡** JODER ADAN, ES MUY TENPRANO PARA COMPARTIR ESAS COSAS!

\- _son las 3 de la tarde Astrid. :y_

 _-_ tírate de un puente Adan, hablamos luego ** _… (segundo click, guardar imagen como… carpeta personal)_**

y básicamente esa es mi vida, mi nombre es Astrid, tengo 20 años y trabajó en publicidad y mercadeo por internet. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que salí a la calle en horas diurnas, pero mi palidez me dice que fue hace semanas. Mi mamá pasa por las mañana, limpia algo (quizás por lastima) y me deja 2 bolsas de comida. El dinero que gano suelo dilapidarlo en coca cola y polvorones… y dvds de animes… animes yuris en su mayoría…

Entre tanto trabajar no me había dado cuenta que ya había anochecido, y por alguna razón el internet se había caído así que aproveche ese momento para salir y recargar mi suministro de cafeína carbonatada (Astrid lanzó la última botella de plástico de 2 litros a la papelera que tenía detrás de ella… papelera ya llena de no menos que 20 botellas similares)

A pesar de que era una avenida, que estaba repleta de edificios departamentales, esa noche las calles estaban vacías, me dirigía a la única tienda de la zona y compre lo que necesitaba más un perro caliente para cenar. De regreso note algo diferente, una sensación de estar siendo observada y acelere el paso. Saben, no vivo en el país más seguro del mundo y una chica con cuerpo de niña puberta como yo, no tendría oportunidad de nada. Por poco y se cae mi comida al casi salir corriendo, pero ya mi temor no era solo un presentimiento, escuchaba pasos correr tras de mí, pasos que se acercaban y se acercaban. Temí lo peor, los ojos se me hicieron agua y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Me detuve de golpe e intente hacer lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, girar y gritar. Quizás con suerte alguien se asomaría a fuera y tendría alguna oportunidad. Me detuve, gire y cuando abrí la boca para soltar el alarido más fuerte que pudiese, cuando vi algo que me dejo fuera de base. Una especie de animalito de pelaje negro… parecido a un gato que me miraba de una forma curiosa y entonces maulló.

Exhale con alivio al ver que solo era eso… si, era un gato muy extraño… (o perro) pero entre eso y un violador prefería el peluche que tenía al frente. Por muy raro que pareciese.

\- Ha de ser una especie japonesa o algo… -pensé. Me gire y volví a mi camino a mi apartamento.

Estaba al frente de la puerta de mi hogar, por suerte para mi pereza habitual, estaba en el primer piso. Y cuando decidí abrir el lugar, allí estaba detrás de mí otra vez ese raro gato negro.

-chu, chu!- exclame, pero el animalito ni se inmuto, nuevamente maulló.

Simplemente entre a mi casa y al hacerlo decidí encender el televisor, me hacía sentir menos sola y coloqué lo que había comprado en la mesa del comedor para irme a dar un baño (baños que pueden durar una hora) y al salir secándome el cabello, vi con una confusa sorpresa al gato negro comiéndose mi cena.

\- ¡HEY!- grite- ¡NO TE COMAS ESO! – rápidamente intente buscar la escoba para intentar deshacerme del condenado animal.

Aun en ropa interior, regrese con mi "arma" y apunte al ladrón de cena, pero este saltaba y saltaba por todo el lugar y me canse más rápido de lo que me enorgullecería admitir. Mi pecho ardía y mis manos temblaban, me había sentado en el único sofá que tenía toda la sala y el gato muy tranquilo y campante se sentó junto a mí. No sé si era idea mía, o quizás era un delirio de la fatiga, pero creía ver que sonreía burlonamente.

\- Me debes una cena…- fue lo que puede decir aun respirando con dificultad.

\- Créeme, no estaba tan buena.- respondió con una normal indiferencia. Había quedado estupefacta. Voltee mi rostro hacia el techo, cerré los ojos y respire.

\- Joder Astrid.- me dije.- estas mal… muy mal.

\- ¿Estas enferma o algo? – volvió a hablar con un tono preocupado el gato.

\- ¡MIERDA!, ¡MIERDA!, ¡MIERDA!, ¡MIERDA!- Salte del sillón. – ¡he perdido la maldita cabeza!

\- Aun la tienes en el mismo lugar.- el gato negro parecía confundido.

\- Cállate! Solo cállate, esto no está pasando…- empecé a reír incómodamente.

\- Mi nombre es blacksalamon.- dijo levantando una patita en forma de saludo.

\- Mucho gusto salamon, soy Astrid.- dije tomando su pata respondiendo al saludo.- ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS HAGO!?

(Una hora y litro y medio de Coca-Cola después)

\- Entonces eres un ser digital que vino a este mundo por una grieta en el espacio tiempo y ahora necesitas mi ayuda porque de una forma u otra estamos enlazados…- dije aun en ropa interior sentado al lado de blaksalamon compartiendo un vaso de cocacola.

\- Básicamente… sí.

\- Claro, claro.- bebí lo último que quedaba de mi bebida.- no suelo tomar alcohol pero hoy debo admitir que le hizo falta a mi vaso.

\- ¿Qué es alcohol? – hablo salamon con una orejita en el aire.

\- Creí que estas cosas solo le pasaban a preadolescentes en algún lugar de Asia.- dije con indiferencia mientras me diría a la cocina y colocaba lo que había ensuciado en una pila de otros platos sucios.

\- Supongo que algunos digimon tienen más suerte que otros.- suspiro salamon.

\- ¡OYE! – respondí ofendida (más de lo que me fuera gustado admitir)

\- Bueno, si no es molestia, dormiré un poco. El viaje entre dimensiones da mucho sueño.- blacksalamon se acurruco.

\- Si, recuerdo mi primer viaje dimensional… fue con el infeliz de mi amigo Adan.- una pequeña tonada de alguna canción de los Beatles sonó en mi cabeza y en mi boca se dibujó una sonrisa vaga.- ¡Adan! ¡Eso es! - en ese momento me dirigí a la laptop, que por suerte ya tenía internet.

( **Lord Adan está conectado)**

 **-** ADAN, ADAN! ALGO LOCO ME HA PASADO

- _mmm?_

\- ¡tengo un gato negro que habla!

\- ¿ _Astrid... aun te queda de ese brownie especial?_

 _-_ es enserio, espera déjame encender la cámara, ¡Espera… estoy semi desnuda, dame un momento!.

 _-Astrid aprecio tu insinuación de un video chat caliente, pero mi novia está aquí._

 _…_

 _-mira, debo irme, algo pasa en el patio de mi casa y voy a chequear. Nos vemos luego._

 **(Lord Adan se ha desconectado)**

 **…**

 **-¡** Adan! Acepta la video llamada… ¡Adan! ¿Adan? Joder…

Estaba sentada en mi silla para trabajar mientras el protector de pantalla de la pc se activaba, Blacksalamon ronroneaba mientras dormía y por ese momento, me pareció un animal común y corriente. Di un profundo suspiro e intente regresar a mis oficios habituales.

./Yuri/Las_hermanas_del_pecado

y me dio sueño alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada.

Había despertado nuevamente por el calor del cuarto y al lado de mi estaba Blacksalamon mirándome en una esquina.

-buenos días.- dijo esta con algo de felicidad en su carita felina.

-mmm.- gruñi y me dirigí al baño.

Salí de allí con la cara limpia y me prepare un pan para desayunar. Vi a salamon que estaba al lado de mí, y coloque otro pan en el hornillo.

Desde entonces los días transcurrieron casi sin ninguna diferencia, salvo que ahora tenía una mascota parlanchina que jugaba con las botellas vacías en el suelo del apartamento. Esa noche cuando salí para comprar algo de comer, me dirigí al supermercado más cercana y compre algunas cosas extras, entre ello comida para gatos. Un ratón de juguete, 2 bolas de goma y un plato de agua.

Salamon se alegró mucho de las cosas que le compre, y esa noche degusto la comida para gatos, pero aún prefería la comida que yo consumía, supongo que no me importaba compartir, era agradable tener con quien conversar mientras comía. Solía hacerlo con Adan los fines de semana, pero nos hemos distanciado últimamente.

Por alguna rara razón, esa noche me dio sueño temprano… (2 y media de la mañana) Blacksalamon se acostó en mi cama esa noche y quizás por el sueño no le di importancia.

\- Sabes…- se escuchaba en respiraciones lentas mientras se quedaba dormida.- me gusta estar aquí contigo Astrid. Me alegra que seas mi ama.

\- Sí… -respondí. - buenas noches salamon.

Desperté con una rara incomodidad. Como si donde durmiera fuera un lugar muy pequeño. Me levanté de golpe y mire que es lo que había al lado mío. Con cuidado me propuse a quitar la sábana que cubría el bulto que estaba junto a mí y… y bueno me quede completamente impactada… otra vez.

Justo al lado de mi estaba una chica de cuerpo muy bien proporcionado con un traje similar al de una monja o maid (no lo sé, pero no me importa) su cabello gris salía de sus sombrero en forma de gato y está despertó dando un bostezo pronunciado.

\- Buenos días ama Astrid.- me dijo mientras se pasaba los dedos por los ojos grises y se estiraba.

Yo no respondí. Solo miraba estupefacta. Ella se levantó e intentó caminar en 4 patas dejándome observar lo que había debajo de su falda negra… mi rostro estaba rojo y mis orejas palpitaban.

\- ¡CAMINA EN 2 PIERNAS!- Fue lo único que pronuncie.

La chica me hizo caso y al verse las extremidades y su ropa dijo.

\- ¡He digievolucionado!- esta saltó de alegría.- Astrid soy yo, Blacksalamon… bueno, ahora me llamo Sistermon, pero sigo siendo la misma.- esta salto y me dio un abrazo mientras mi cabeza quedaba en sus pechos suaves. Yo estaba en shock


End file.
